Court of Miracles
by knotgrass3
Summary: A family of gypsies from Spain have permanently joined the gypsies at the Court of Miracles right before the start of HOND. How do the gypsies adjust to each other during problems that are occuring during and after HOND. ClopinXOC
1. Chapter 1

_AN: I do not own HOND or its characters, but I do own all OCs. This story switches back and forth between points of view. Starts a little before the beginning of HOND and continues to sometime between the end of HOND and the beginning of HONDII._

(Simza POV)

Swiftly and silently the caravan I traveled with my family were sneaking over the Spanish border into southern France. The caravan's plan was to sneak over the border, across France, into Paris and into the Court of Miracles to join the caravan that was already in Paris. I was holding my younger brother Punka and my younger sister Tsura, my older brother Ion was sent ahead of the rest of the caravan to inform the King of the Gypsies that we would be joining them at the Court of Miracles, and our parents were outside driving our cart. Our crossing of the Spanish border was going smoothly until our cart suddenly stopped; I looked out the window of our cart and noticed that everyone else had stopped too. Suddenly our cart wobbled as if it was going to tip over, the smell of smoke filled the air, the shrilling voices of our friends and family pierced the night. It was an ambush, somehow the Spanish army had found out that we were sneaking over the border, I quickly returned to Punka and Tsura grabbed them and we jumped out of the back of our cart. Picking up one in my arms and the other riding on my back, we ran for shelter where we would be safe and unnoticed until the ambush was over.

The flames of fire and the puffs of smoke had made navigating through the ambush near impossible. Once I had found a safe cave that was far enough away from the ambush that nobody would notice us. I held Punka and Tsura while they shivered and hid their faces in my clothes as I watched and listened to the destruction of our caravan. The sound of the screams was too much for me to bear: I was starting to faint, and the last screams I heard were the screams of my parents.

I woke up at dawn the following day, Punka and Tsura were still sleeping soundly. I quietly sneaked out from our hiding spot to assess the damage that the caravan had suffered. The only remains of the caravan were charred carts and trinket, there were dead bodies buried under the charred remains. I turned around to head back for Punka and Tsura, but I heard the crying of a baby, then it was the crying of two babies. I followed the crying until I found a wooden door that was propped against a cart wheel. I lifted the door to find two twins. Both twins opened their eyes; however their eyes were clouded over. Two ten month old, orphaned babies were now blind. I grabbed the two babies and headed back for Punka and Tsura.

I quickly was returning to Punka and Tsura as fast as I could with the two blind twins, but by the time I got back to our hiding spot Punka and Tsura were wide awake and were eating berries on the bushes that grew nearby. Punka and Tsura saw the twins that I had carried with me. I told them that they were our new brother and sister. Since there was no names left with the twins we decided to name the boy Yoska and his twin sister Aishe.

I knew that my family could not stay here on the border or else there might be another ambush. However we did not have enough supplies for five people to walk all the way to Paris. I gathered the twins while Punka and Tsura walked closely behind, we grabbed some gold coins so that we could pay for safe passage into Paris. However we would probably still have to walk most of the way to Paris, and with four young children I had no idea of how we were going to make it there. Luckily not too far from the Spanish border we found an abandoned boat and were able to float upstream into Paris. Luckily we were able to get into Paris safely, barely though. Aishe and Yoska had almost given away our position to the guards when they started crying.

I tied our boat to the docks and sneaked off into Paris to find a place to stay for the night. However when dawn was about to break, I saw a cart with a tall, lanky man dressed in gypsies attire. I sneaked back into the shadows wondering if I should ask him for directions to the Court of Miracles. I didn't ask him due to the fact that any gypsy in their right mind would give out the location of their hide away to just anybody. I tripped over something that was also in the shadows I was standing in with the children. The gypsy man had suddenly stopped attending to his cart and started to approach us.

The man walked directly up to me he asked me something that totally amazed me. _**Are you looking for the Court of Miracles? **_This was the first time I was asked that question. I had quickly answered yes. The gypsy man told us to stay and watch his puppet show that he will take us to the Court of Miracles afterwards. I let Punka and Tsura approach the cart along with several other children. I held Yoska and Aishe and moved close enough to the cart for them to hear the show. We were enjoying the performance of the gypsy man and his silly puppet doppelganger until the man began to tell the story about how the Hunchback of Notre Dame came to be. The story made me fear that something similar would happen to me and my younger siblings. The puppeteer's story made me fear Judge Frollo more than I did before. Suddenly I heard the whistle of a young gypsy boy. I saw the puppeteer quickly closing his cart.

I expected the puppeteer to run off without taking us to the Court of Miracles. However I saw the puppeteer grabbing Punka and Tsura by the hand and lifting them into the back of his cart. He quickly ran towards me, and grabbed my wrist and helped me and the twins into the back of his cart. Then we suddenly rushed off towards what I assumed was the Court of Miracles.

The journey in the back of the puppeteer's cart was bumpy and uncomfortable. After several minutes of riding in the back of the cart I began to feel sick, but all of the sudden we had come to a stop. I heard the movement of gravel from outside of the cart. The puppeteer had come to the back of his cart and helped us out of the cart into what looked like a massive graveyard.

The puppeteer had grabbed my wrist, as carefully as possible so I wouldn't drop one of the twins. Punka and Tsura had clutched the fabric of my skirt as we followed the puppeteer. We followed the puppeteer through every nook and cranny of the graveyard until we arrived at a large crypt with a heavy stone on top of it. The puppeteer struggled for a few minutes to push the stone off of the crypt to reveal a hidden staircase. The puppeteer had helped us into the crypt, and we descended down the staircase that leads to the dark and dreary catacombs beneath.

The catacombs were filled with ankle deep sewage water, bones, and other slimy things. Torches lined every wall of the catacombs; even with all the torches it was still very dark and cold. Yet the puppeteer had managed to find his way through what seemed to be unending darkness. We trekked through the catacombs until all of the sudden all the torches had died out. When the light reappeared we were surrounded by gypsies that were waiting to ambush us. However the puppeteer had stepped forward and the others backed off. He suddenly turned towards me and apologized. _**I am sorry for their behavior mademoiselle; they thought that we were intruders. **_I opened my mouth to respond, but he spoke before any words could escape my lips. _**I am Clopin Trouillefou puppeteer extrodinar and King of the Gypsies. Now who are you?**_ I had realized that we had not introduced us to Clopin._** We**_ _**are sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier, but I am Simza, these are my sisters Tsura and Aishe, and my brothers Punka and Yoska.**_ Clopin gave us a very flourished bow as he escorted us to the Court of Miracles and a gracious welcome. _**Welcome to**_ _**the Court of Miracles.**_

_AN: Next Chapter will repeat some of the information in this chapter. Next chapter will be told from Clopin's POV. In case you are wondering about the characters here is their ages:_

_Simza: 18 _

_Clopin: 21 _

_Ion: 20_

_Punka: 6_

_Tsura: 4_

_Yoska: 10 months_

_Aishe: 10 months_

_You will learn the outside characters' appearances next chapter. Meanwhile please review. Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: This is a reminder that I do not own HOND or its characters. I do own all OCs. This chapter is from Clopin's POV._

(Clopin POV)

It was an ordinary day in Paris: I woke up before the crack of dawn. Many of the other gypsies had also left with me. Little did I know that something was going to happen today it started when I wondered out of the Court of Miracles into the streets of Paris to where I perform my daily puppet show. I was setting up my wagon for my first show, when I heard a loud crash. I turned toward s the direction of the crash. I saw the outline of a woman with several children in the shadows. I approached them close enough to tell that they were gypsies by their attire. I don't know what I was thinking but I asked a question I should not have asked._** Are you looking for the Court of Miracles? **_ I mentally kicked myself, but the woman answered yes.

I told the woman that I would take her to the Court of Miracles after I had finished my puppet show. I saw the children that were with her , and figured they would love to watch my puppet show while waiting to arrive at their final destination. I invited them to watch the show during the wait. I went back to my cart preparing for my first show, when I saw a dark-skinned, tall, lanky boy that looked no older than six come out of the shadows dragging behind a little dark-skinned, who was pretty skinny, but very cute for her age. What I saw next I could not believe. I saw a lovely young woman about eighteen with two babies emerge from the shadows. The mere sight of the young woman was enough to make my heart race almost to the point where it was bursting out of my chest. She had long raven hair that was slightly wavy, dark skin, and skinny. Unlike the others, I caught a glimpse of her eyes, the most beautiful olive green eyes I have ever seen. However, I saw that an audience had formed around my wagon, thus forcing me to push all thoughts of the beautiful young woman to the back of my mind.

I tried to keep the show as normal as I possibly could, but I could not keep my thoughts about the young woman out of my head. I heard the ringing of the bells of Notre Dame, an idea popped into my head. With a quick glance at the young woman I began to tell the tale of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. After telling the tale I had gave the young woman another quick glance and saw worry in her olive orbs. Then suddenly I heard Luca's whistle, and I had started quickly packing up my wagon. I did not forget that I had promised the young woman and her children that I would take them to the Court of Miracles. I grabbed the two little children I saw emerge from the shadows with her and loaded them into the back of my cart. In a hurry I ran to the young woman and her babies and helped them into the back of the cart. I was in such a hurry I didn't bother to ask if they were comfortable. I raced down the quickest shortcut to the Court of Miracles. I hit every bump on the roads, I was even uncomfortable. Once I had approached the graveyard I abruptly stopped the wagon.

I went around to the back of my wagon to help my passengers out of the wagon. I grasped the young woman's wrist, the two children were clutching to her skirt while she clutched the two babies. I lead them through the graveyard until we found the portal to the Court of Miracles. I helped them all into the portal and lead them through the catacombs. We were almost to the Court when we ran into the ambush. You would think that these gypsies would recognize their king, but no. I had to step forward in order for them to recognize me. I felt horrible that our guests had to deal with this treatment, and as king I felt the need to apologize to them. _**I am sorry for their behavior mademoiselle, they thought we were intruders. **_I suddenly realized I had not introduced myself to my guests, they were probably wondering why I had so much influence over the others, so I decided to introduce myself. _**I am Clopin Trouillefou puppeteer extrodinar and King of the Gypsies. **_I realized that they have not introduced themselves to me, so I had to ask them. _**Now who are you? **_The young woman had released her ringing voice to answer my question. _** We are sorry for not introducing ourselves earlier, but I am Simza, these are my sisters Tsura and Aishe, and these are my brothers Punka and Yoska. **_I bowed to my guests as an offer of a gracious welcome. _**Welcome to the Court of Miracles.**_

_AN:I am glad these introductory chapters are over. It's time to move on .Next chapter is going to be in Simza's POV. Please Review. Thanks._


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: HOND does not belong to me. The OCs does belong to me. This chapter is in Simza's POV._

_(Simza POV)_

I was too stunned for words, I had been in the presence of the King of the Gypsies this whole time. I fell to my knees begging for forgiveness for not realizing that he was the Gypsy King. _**Please forgive us your majesty, we did not realize that you were the Gypsy King. **_Clopin knelt to my level, and reached one hand to his face to remove his mask, then he placed his hand under my chin and gently forced me to look at his face. With his other hand he took my hand was helping me stand back up on my feet. Once I was standing upright he removed his hand from mine, but he kept the hand that was under my chin there. _**We don't beg for forgiveness, especially when forgiveness isn't needed, and its Clopin, no more of this "Your Majesty" stuff. Okay. **_ I nodded and he removed his hand from under my chin.

I stood with my siblings gazing at the Court of Miracles, never before have I seen such a wondrous place. Then Clopin interrupted my train of thought, by asking if we had arranged to stay with somebody. I told him that it was my intention to stay with my brother Ion, whom I assumed arrived at the Court of Miracles about a month before we did. After hearing this Clopin's charming grin had changed into a mournful frown. _**Simza, your brother Ion was captured by Frollo's men about three weeks ago. We watched in the shadows as they hanged him in front of the Palace of Justice. I'm so sorry. **_Clopin had reached his arms out to give me a hug, but I backed away from him. Punka and Tsura had released my skirt to stand at either side of me. I carefully sat the twins down on the ground before I fell back to my feet and started sobbing and wailing. Clopin had knelt by my side once again, but this time he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and turned my body towards him. I sobbed into his shoulder for a good ten minutes before I was able to control my tears. Clopin looked at me with a concerned look on his face. _**Are you alright? **_I raised my head to look Clopin in the eye, and gently nodded. Clopin helped me get back on my feet. What Clopin told me next was shocking.

_**Since you don't have a place to stay, you're just going to have to stay with me and my sister.**_ I looked up at Clopin and gave him a hug. _**Thank you Clopin, thank you so much. **_Clopin gave me his mischievous grin as he bent down to pick up Yoska. I quickly bent down to pick up Aishe, while Punka and Tsura clutched the fabric of my skirt. Clopin offered me his hand, which I gladly accepted as he escorted us through the Court of Miracles.

After endless winding between tents and carts; we finally arrived at the tent where Clopin supposedly lived with his sister. Outside of the tent was a young dancer that looked to be about my age. Clopin had called to the young dancer who quickly came to his beck and call. The young dancer began to ask Clopin who we were. _**These people are Simza, Punka, Tsura, Yoska, and Aishe. They are Ion's younger siblings that have come to live with us until they can get setup on their own. **_Clopin looked back at us before he continued to speak. _**Oh, I better introduce you all to my sister Esmeralda. **_Esmeralda gave us a polite greeting before welcoming us inside their tent.

Clopin and Esmeralda had escorted us into the main sitting area of their tent. Esmeralda had brought up that Ion said that a caravan was following him. I at least owed them an explanation about the caravan after how kind they have been towards us. _**Our caravan met an ambush while crossing the border, my siblings and I are the only survivors. **_Esmeralda then mentioned that Ion saying he only had three siblings and there were five of us. _**Tsura, Punka, and I are Ion's actual siblings. Yoska and Aishe were blind twins we found in the wreckage of the caravan that we adopted as our siblings.**_ Clopin arose from his seat. _** I have to join the ambush out in the catacombs, I'll be back later**_, Clopin announced as he departed the tent. I sighed as Clopin exited out of the tent.

You really like him don't you? I turned to face Esmeralda; her comment had seemed so abrupt, I opened my mouth to deny her claim. No need to deny it, I saw the way you were looking at my brother Simza. Esmeralda's observations had disturbed me, but yet something inside of me was telling me that I really did like Clopin. However, I could not allow Esmeralda to think that she read my mind so easily, especially since I was not exactly sure of what my feelings towards Clopin really were. You barely know me Esmeralda. I like your brother, but not in the way you're thinking of. I mean, I just met Clopin! I hardly know him. Esmeralda gave me a look that told me she did not fall for my excuse. We noticed that the children were practically falling asleep right where they were sitting. Esmeralda showed me where my siblings and I could sleep. We pulled the covers over the children. I was about to join the children in their sleep myself, but Esmeralda had other ideas. _**Simza I know you're tired, but we need to discuss this matter further.**_

Why Esmeralda wanted to discuss my feelings about Clopin I did not know, but I decided to humor her. Esmeralda and I returned to the main sitting area of the tent. Esmeralda's interrogation was starting to get on my nerves. _**Esmeralda why are you asking me all these questions? **_The look on Esmeralda's face looked like I had deeply offended her. I was about to apologize, but Esmeralda interrupted me. _**Don't you think that I care about my brother? Clopin is twenty-one and still single, at his age he should have a wife and at least one kid. At this rate he is going to spend the rest of his life alone. Simza think about it, if Ion was still alive would you want him to spend the rest of his life alone? **_ I timidly shook my head in response to Esmeralda's question. Esmeralda apparently wasn't finished explaining her intentions. _**Listen Simza, I just want my brother to be happy; just like you would want for any of your siblings. If any girl shows any remote interest in Clopin, I am going to encourage her to express that interest in him. **_ Esmeralda's frank statements had convinced me about how much she cared about her brother. I would have liked to talk to her a bit longer about a subject other than Clopin, but at this point I was just too tired. _**Esmeralda, as much as I would like to keep talking to you, I'm turning in for the night. I talk to you tomorrow. **_Esmeralda bid me good night, however she did not forget to weave our discussion into the good night. _**Good night Simza, remember what I said about expressing interest in Clopin. **_

I entered the room where the children were already soundly sleeping. I wish I could say I fell into a deep slumber right away. However, thoughts about Clopin's charming kindness and Esmeralda's words had kept me awake half of the night. That first night in the Court of Miracles , was also the first time I had began thinking about Clopin.

_AN: The next chapter is going to be from Clopin's POV. However I am thinking that the following chapter after this next one is going to be from Esmeralda's POV. Anyway please review. Thanks._


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Thank you talapadme for your review, and hopefully this chapter is a bit easier to read from the earlier chapters. Note for dialogue: Clopin is bold and Simza is italics, Esmeralda is underlined. This is a reminder that this chapter is from Clopin's point of view.**_

(Clopin POV)

I turned away from my guests to watch the dispersing ambush return to their proper place outside of the court. I returned my attention to my guests at this point I noticed that Simza was groveling at my feet.

_Please forgive us your majesty, we did not realize that you were the Gypsy King_… yada, yada, yada.

I may be a king, but I can't stand all the groveling and fancy yancy flattery that comes with the job. I also do not tolerate begging, not from anybody. Since Simza and her siblings were new at the court, I found it in their best interest to warn them about my tolerances.

I knelt down beside Simza and placed my hand under her chin. I couldn't help but to see the sorrowful expression on Simza's face, however I still did not tolerate begging.

**We don't beg for forgiveness, especially when forgiveness isn't needed, and it's Clopin, no more of this "Your Majesty" stuff. Okay.**

I had suddenly realized that my hand was still under Simza's chin; I reluctantly removed my hand from under her chin. Feeling awkward about the situation, I proceeded to inquire about their sleeping arrangements. Simza was informing me about she had arranged to be staying with her brother Ion.

Wait, Ion; Surely not the same Ion that arrived at the Court a few weeks ago. However, Ion had said there was a caravan following him. Maybe there is some other fellow at the Court who I don't quite remember. No, I've known everybody in this Court for my entire life, so it has to be that Ion. Oh man, this is bad, how am I going to tell them that their brother is dead? I cleared my mind of all thoughts and feelings other than the news I had to tell them.

**Simza, your brother Ion was captured by Frollo's men about three weeks ago. We watched in the shadows as they hanged him in front of the Palace of Justice. I'm so sorry.**

At first I thought that they had handled the news fairly well. That was until I saw Simza gently put the twins on the ground and then fell to her feet balling. I had a sudden urge, from somewhere in my mind, which was telling me to comfort her. I knelt by her side and instinctively wrapped my arms around her. I had no idea why I was actually doing this, but I remained still and contemplated my intentions while she sobbed into my shoulder, thoroughly soaking my shirt. Her sobbing had finally broken through my train of thoughts.

**Are you alright?**

Simza raised her head to look into my face, and then gently nodded. And I, being the gentleman that I am, offered her my hand to help her back up on her feet. Since they now had no place to stay, I had to think of a place for them to stay. I already knew that most of the tents here at the Court were already full with the families that had already been living there. Then the most brilliant idea of the day had entered my mind, it was so brilliant that I had announced it without any second thoughts.

**Since you don't have a place to stay, you're just going to have to stay with me and my sister.**

Simza looked towards me, and then threw her arms around me in a tight embrace, while expressing her gratitude.

_Thank you Clopin, thank you so much._

I couldn't help but smile watching her lose her mournful behavior as I knelt to pick up Yoska. As I stood back up I watched Simza pick up Aishe with Punka and Tsura clutching her skirt. I offered my available hand to Simza as I escorted her to my tent. Then I suddenly thought, hopefully Esmeralda doesn't scare these people off.

I effortlessly wound through the numerous tents and carts that resided in the Court, until we arrived to my tent. Only to find Esmeralda dancing…again. I called to Esmeralda, who immediately stopped dancing, a nearly impossible task. Esmeralda asked me who these people with me were.

_**These people are Simza, Punka, Tsura, Yoska, and Aishe. They are Ion's younger siblings that have come to live with us until they can get setup on their own.**_

I looked back at the family standing behind me, whom was giving me confused expressions on their faces. Then I suddenly realized that I had not introduced them to Esmeralda.

**Oh, I better introduce you all to my sister Esmeralda.**

Luckily Esmeralda wasn't scaring our guests right away, so maybe it might be enjoyable to have guests over for once. However I found out that I had gotten my hopes up too high. She asked Simza and her family about the caravan that Ion mentioned was following him. Once Esmeralda had brought that question, I became curious about the rest of the caravan that was supposed to be following Ion.

_Our caravan met an ambush while crossing the border; my siblings and I are the only survivors._

Esmeralda brought up the fact that Ion said he only had three siblings, and yet there were five of them. There are times I wish that Esmeralda would really just shut up. This family has obviously been through a lot recently, we shouldn't be bringing up such painful subjects. Yet Simza offered an explanation without any sign of offense.

_Tsura, Punka, and I are Ion's actual siblings. Yoska and Aishe were blind twins we found in the wreckage of the caravan that we adopted as our siblings._

I was suddenly fearful that our conversation was becoming very awkward. Then I remembered that I had to join the patrol. Thank heavens for the responsibilities of being a king; they can save you from unwanted situations. I quickly stood up from my seat and gave my sister and guests a quick explanation for my sudden exit.

**I have to join the ambush out in the catacombs, I'll be back later.**

I practically ran away from my tent and straight to the catacombs for my nightly patrol. Normally I would be performing this task begrudgingly, however tonight I was grateful for this mundane task. I tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but thoughts of Simza seemed to be in my head. I tried many times to expel these thoughts, but nothing I did seem to keep them from creeping back into my mind.

For a couple of years now, I have been thinking about having a family of my own, or at least a wife. All the people my age in the Court have already been married, and a great deal of them had at least one kid. Yet here am I, King of the Gypsies, and I still have not even been married yet. However, when I first set my eyes on Simza I could tell that she would be very dear to me. I hope that Simza will finally be the girl for me; Simza was beautiful, she seemed to be very hard-working, and she cared for her younger siblings. Most importantly there was something behind her olive eyes, I am not quite sure what it is though, but I hope I found out.

Later that night I returned to my tent to find that there was no light in the tent. I assumed that everybody else had turned in for the night, until I saw the faint glow of a candle come from behind me. I turned around to find Esmeralda had joined me in the main part of the tent.

**What are you doing up Esmeralda?**

Oh, really Clopin, I can ask the same thing about you?

Oh, man I couldn't think of a good come-back to fling at Esmeralda. Now I have no choice but to answer her question.

**I just returned from patrolling the catacombs. Why aren't you asleep Esmeralda?**

I was surprised when Esmeralda gave me an answer without complaining.

I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind.

Uh-Oh, Esmeralda has been thinking too much again. That usually means she is about to have an emotional breakdown. I better fulfill my duties of being big brother, before she gets too upset.

**What have you been thinking about Esmeralda?**

Esmeralda suddenly had a look on her face, a look that said she regretted telling me that she was over-thinking.

Well, actually I was thinking about you. 

Esmeralda was thinking about me! Why in the world would Esmeralda be thinking about me so much that she couldn't sleep?

I was thinking about how you are well over the age that most of us gypsies get married at, and you are still single…

Why would Esmeralda be concerned about my love-life, when she should be worrying about trying to find a husband of her own?

And Simza seems to be a nice girl. Plus I think that she likes you, Clopin.

I wonder what gave Esmeralda the impression that Simza likes me, even though I hope that she does.

**What makes you say that Simza likes me?**

Oh, come on Clopin, it's so obvious! I can tell just by the way she talks to you, even the way she looks at you.

Wow! Does she really think that I am really that oblivious? I think I can tell for myself whether a girl likes me or not. Plus I am starting to get really tired of this conversation.

**Well Esmeralda, as much as I am enjoying this conversation I am going to go to bed. I suggest you do the same?**

Okay, well good night.

I walked towards my sleeping area in the tent. Along the way I walked past the sleeping children and Simza, they looked so peaceful whilst they slept. I quickly walked past them to my own sleeping area before I was too tempted to join them. I could not remove the image of the sleeping family out of my mind. Suddenly I imagined sleeping like that with my future family, and I hoped that Simza would be a part of that family.


End file.
